looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 7/24/16 - 7/30/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *7/24/16 - 12:30pm - Rabbitson Crusoe/Stooge For a Mouse/Trick or Tweet/Dog Pounded/Hasty Hare/Carrotblanca/Tease for Two/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake *7/25/16 - 7:30am - Big Snooze/Daffy Duck Hunt/Bill of Hare/Hen House Henry/Go Fly a Kit/Double Or Mutton/Mouse And Garden/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer *7/26/16 - 7:30am - False Hare/Robot Rabbit/High Diving Hare/Cracked Quack/Weasel While You Work/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Out and Out Rout/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep *7/27/16 - 7:30am - Zip 'N Snort/Hyde and Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/Fast Buck Duck/Dime to Retire/Fast And Furry-ous/Back Alley Oproar/Double Or Mutton/Dough For The Do Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare *7/28/16 - 7:30am - Bell Hoppy/Last Hungry Cat/Iceman Ducketh/Half Fare Hare/Blooper Bunny/Yolks on You/Little Boy Boo/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip Along Daffy/Duck Amuck *7/29/16 - 7:30am - Touche and Go/Steal Wool/Fish And Slips/Greedy For Tweety/Bedevilled Rabbit/Show Biz Bugs/Dumb Patrol/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Duck! Rabbit, Duck! *7/30/16 - 12:30pm - Baby Buggy Bunny/Devil May Hare/Muscle Tussle/Drip Along Daffy/Ham in a Role, A/Boulder Wham!/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *7/25/16 - 2pm - Semper Lie *7/25/16 - 2:30pm - Father Figures *7/25/16 - 3pm - Customer Service *7/25/16 - 3:30pm - The Stud, The Nerd, The Average Joe, and The Saint *7/26/16 - 2pm - It's A Handbag *7/26/16 - 2:30pm - We're In Big Truffle *7/26/16 - 3pm - Dear John *7/26/16 - 3:30pm - Daffy Duck Esquire *7/27/16 - 2pm - Spread Those Wings and Fly *7/27/16 - 2:30pm - The Black Widow *7/27/16 - 3pm - Mrs. Porkbunny's *7/27/16 - 3:30pm - Gribbler's Quest *7/28/16 - 2pm - Grand Old Duck of York *7/28/16 - 2:30pm - Ridiculous Journey *7/28/16 - 3pm - Shell Game *7/28/16 - 3:30pm - Year of the Duck *7/29/16 - 2pm - Gossamer Is Awesomer *7/29/16 - 2:30pm - Here Comes the Pig *7/29/16 - 3pm - Mr. Weiner *7/29/16 - 3:30pm - SuperRabbit WABBIT *7/24/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *7/24/16 - 7:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *7/25/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *7/25/16 - 7:30pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *7/26/16 - 7pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *7/26/16 - 7:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *7/27/16 - 7pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *7/27/16 - 7:30pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *7/28/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *7/28/16 - 7:30pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *7/29/16 - 7pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *7/29/16 - 7:30pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *7/30/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot *7/30/16 - 7:30pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker